


Home Is Where She Belongs

by JAKQ7111



Series: Jungby Generations [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Absent Parents, Cousins, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Gen, Post-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Brigid returns to Jungby after decades of absence. Her long-lost family welcome her back with open arms.
Relationships: Adean | Aideen | Edain & Brigid, Adean | Aideen | Edain/Jamke, Brigid/Holyn | Chulainn, Celice | Seliph/Lana, Faval | Febail & Lester (Fire Emblem), Faval | Febail/OC, Lester (Fire Emblem)/OC, Past Lester/Diarmuid, Patty/Shannan (Fire Emblem)
Series: Jungby Generations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The more things change, the more they stay the same. That's certainly what Brigid was thinking once she finally returned to her homeland of Jungby after over twenty years living in Thracia as the swordmaster Eyvel. Once she had regained her memories from before the Battle of Belhalla, she wrote a letter back home to see what had become of the duchy and of her long-lost family. When she received a reply a week later, she expected a simple update from some cleric or old caretaker, but instead, the letter came straight from the young Duke himself—better known as her son, Faval. 

_“Dear Lady Mother,”_ the letter read,

_“I can't believe it, you're alive! Patty always said it must be true, but I always doubted her. I've never been happier to be wrong in my entire life! When Aunt Aideen read your letter, she couldn't stop crying! She wants you to come back home with us, and to make up for lost time as a family. She's even been talking about having a family reunion when you get back! Lester's planning on dropping by, and Aunt Aideen says Lana and Patty might come, too! I hope you come back. I want us to be a real family, like we never got to be before. I love you, Mom._

_Your Lord Son,_  
_Duke Faval of Jungby”_

It took two weeks to travel from Fiana to Jungby, but when Brigid finally arrived, she was greeted with warm smiles from the citizens, and a feeling of nostalgia washed over her. She was home! After decades upon decades of absence, she was finally where she belonged.

She made it to the palace gates and hesitated. This was her first time seeing her family in what felt like forever! How have they been doing in the last twenty-or-so years since she's been gone? Did they all make it out of the war in one piece? And what of Aideen? Jamke died back at Belhalla, so she had to raise Lana and Lester all by herself, not to mention Seliph and all the other kids that were brought to Isaach all those years ago. In a way, she felt guilty for what happened to her, and for being unavailable to raise her own children, but she was hoping to make up for lost time now. Taking a breath to steel herself, she opened the gates and knocked on the front doors.

The door opened and she was greeted by an elderly servant, likely having worked for House Jungby since the days of her late father. He definitely looked familiar, but she couldn't place his name.

“I'm-” she began introducing herself to this familiar-looking servant, but he took one look at her and his face instantly lit up, as though he was looking at an old friend.

“Lady Brigid!” he exclaimed in a slightly raspy voice. “My gods, it must have been ages since I last saw you! I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Bress. Your Lord Father took me on as his servant over fifty years ago, and I have been loyally serving his- _your_ family ever since!”

“Right...Bress.” Brigid mulled over this name, trying to recall anything about this man who seemed to know her. That's when something dawned on her. “You're Midir's dad, aren't you?”

“Why, yes!” Bress replied, pleased that his long-lost liege remembered him. “My son was one of your Lady Sister's favorite knights! My daughter also served alongside your Lord Father and Lord Brother in the Isaach campaign all those years ago, and her daughter is currently one of the Beigenritter's finest leaders! I am pleased to hear that you remember!”

“Well, It's nice to see you again.” the veteran sniper awkwardly replied. “I'm here because Faval wrote to me about a family reunion. That's still happening, right?”

“Of course, milady!” Bress answered. “Lord Faval is waiting in the sitting room. Allow me to take you to him.”

Brigid simply nodded as the old servant led her into the sitting room. Upon hearing the door open, a young blond man of average height and strong build immediately got up from his chair and ran to greet her.

“Mom!” he cried, throwing his arms around her in a tight hug. “It's been so long! I still can't believe you're really here!”

“F-Faval?” the veteran sniper gasped, reciprocating the young man's hug as best she could. “Is it really you? Let me get a good look at you!”

Faval let out a laugh before letting go of his long-lost mother. Brigid, meanwhile, looked her son up and down. He was dressed in a light blue shirt with beige pants and boots. He also bore the Brand of Ulir on his right elbow—his bow arm. If anything could identify him as Brigid's son and the rightful wielder of Yewfelle, it would be that mark.  
“It's been...far too long!” Brigid continued, smile wider than it's been in years. “You really have grown! You're definitely my kid, if that Brand wasn't evidence enough, but otherwise, you're the spitting image of your father!”

The young sniper blushed and grinned when his mother mentioned that forgotten family resemblance. “I do, do I?” he rhetorically asked, a glint of pride in his sky-blue eyes. “What was he like? Lewyn told me all about you during the war, but he hardly ever mentioned Dad. The one thing I remember him saying was that Patty's sword technique looked a lot like his. He was from Isaach, right?”

“Yeah, he was.” Brigid nodded, recalling all of her fond memories with her long-departed husband. “Your dad was one of the toughest, bravest people I knew! He once fought his way through an entire squad of pirates single-handedly so he could rescue me from their ambush! The way you stand so strong, that proud look in your eye, it's like I'm looking at Chulainn all over again. And now you're a war hero, and the Duke of Jungby himself! I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up, but I'm glad you still turned out alright.” she gave her son a playful punch on the arm.

“Aw, Mom!” Faval's eyes welled up and he hugged his mother one more time. Moments like these made him feel like all the fighting was worth it. He won back his home, helped restore the war-torn Grannvale to its former glory, and now he was finally reunited with the mother he lost over twenty years ago.

Once the two snipers broke off their hug, the younger of the pair hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and addressed his mother once more.

“Uh, Mom?” he hesitantly began. “Do you want to come with me to see Aunt Aideen and the others? I've got a surprise for you.”

“How can I say no to that?” Brigid smirked, lightly mussing Faval's hair with her hand. “Let's go, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Faval led Brigid to the veranda out in the back of the castle. The view was beautiful from out there; the Sun was shining, birds were chirping, Grannvale's rolling green hills were vibrant, and the Jun river flowed as strongly and majestically as ever. It was a sight the veteran sniper had seen many times in her early childhood, but it was one she sorely missed after years of living in Orgahil, Silesse, and Fiana. Adding to this air of tranquility were the smiling faces of Brigid's family—faces she had grown to miss over the years.

“Brigid!!” Aideen squealed, running towards her sister and throwing her arms around her. “Thank the gods, it really is you!” she wept into Brigid's shoulder, overjoyed to have her sister back yet again. “I thought I had lost you again after Belhalla, but you're here! Alive! With us! I missed you so much!”

Brigid, meanwhile, simply chuckled and returned the younger twin's hug, gently stroking her wavy blonde locks. “It's...nice to see you, too, Aideen.” she awkwardly replied, never knowing how best to deal with her sister's frequent outpourings of emotion. “I really am sorry for being gone for so long...again. It's...complicated...but I think this time, I'm ready to be back for good.”

“Oh, Brigid, you have no idea how much that means to me!” the abbess squeezed her sister one more time before letting go, hazel eyes rimmed with red but still sparkling with joy. “Now let's go join the others, shall we?”

And with that, the sisters stepped out onto the edge of the veranda, where Faval and the others were gathered. The young sniper was deep in conversation with a green-haired woman Brigid didn't recognize, cradling a baby in her arms. Seated elsewhere were a very pregnant woman with her blonde hair in a long braid, an aloof-looking man with slicked back blue hair and eyes to match, and a ginger-haired woman looking after a blue-haired toddler while also swaddling an infant. Immediately, the pregnant blonde got up out of her chair, ran towards the elder sniper, and enveloped her in yet another hug. She noted how light on her feet this woman was, in spite of her obvious handicap.

“Mom! Mommy!” the woman cried out. “It's so good to see you!”

“Wait...Patty?!” Brigid was taken aback. “Patty, is that you? Damn, you've grown!” she let go of her giddy daughter to get a better look at her. “In more ways than one, I might add!” she quipped, gesturing at Patty's swollen belly. 

Patty giggled at her mother's comment. “Yeah, you could say that!” she winked and tilted her head to the side. “I'm about eight months along, but still as bouncy as ever!” she punctuated her sentence by lightly shifting her weight on the balls of her feet. Remembering how encumbered she was during her own pregnancies, Brigid was astounded that Patty could still move so well like this.

“Yup, there's no mistaking it! That's you alright, Patty.” the sniper remarked. “Twenty-some-odd years later, and you're still this hyper little thing, aren't ya?” she let out a chuckle remembering how fussy the infant Patty was before they got separated. “And now you've grown from a cute kid into a just _adorable_ young woman!” she beamed with pride. “Whoever knocked you up picked a real winner, you know that.” she gave her daughter the same playful punch she gave her son earlier. “He's got to be the luckiest guy in the world, that's for sure!”

“Aw, Mom!” Patty cooed. “You know I'm only adorable because I have a real beauty like you for a mom, right? Aunt Aideen showed me your wedding portrait when we first got back to Jungby. You were gorgeous! Like a buff queen or something! I wish I had muscles like yours.”

Brigid scoffed, remembering that nightmare of a wedding gown. How clumsy she was in those heels, and how badly she just wanted to change back into her her usual short dress and boots. Still, Patty did have a point. The family resemblance was fairly strong, save for their eyes. Patty's eyes were big, round, and baby blue. Brigid's were hazel and sharp, easily able to focus on a faraway target when using her bow.

“Thanks, I guess.” the elder woman replied, never knowing how to take a compliment like that. “Now, more to the point.” she continued, refocusing her attention to her daughter's pregnant belly. “Who's the guy? Does he have a name?”

“You mean my husband?” the younger woman asked to confirm. “You know him, actually! Remember Shanan? Well, he's king of Isaach now, and he invited me to come back there with him after the war ended! Well, really, I asked if I could tag along with him and tried to be as charming as possible, but he said yes. And a year later, we were married!”

“Shanan?” Brigid balked, jaw dropping slightly. “You mean the little kid with the black hair who went with Aideen and Oifey to Isaach? He's your _husband?_ ”

“Yup, and he's real pretty, too!” Patty nodded enthusiastically. “We met at the Yied shrine after I stole...umm... _rescued_... the Balmung sword from the dark priests that were stationed there! Turns out the sword was his family's Holy Weapon, and the priests had stolen it from his father a long time ago. Whoops!” she giggled to finish her thought, realizing how much she had just rambled.

“Wait a minute.” her mother interjected. “You stole Balmung from the Loptyr cult?! So my daughter is a thief?” she asked, a little incredulous. 

“I prefer to think of myself as a swashbuckling rogue!” the younger woman replied, still as cheerful as ever. “Cutting down bad guys with my fancy sword skills and giving their gold to people who really need it! I only steal from people who deserve to be taken down a peg, never from innocent people!” 

“Well, I guess I can't argue with that!” Brigid conceded, giving her daughter a look of begrudging acceptance. “You know, you may have my spunk, but that heroism of yours? That's your dad all over. He may not have always been able to admit it, but he could never just stand by when someone needed help. I'm sure he'd be proud to see how his little girl has grown up.” 

Patty's eyes welled up after hearing her mother reminisce about her late husband that way. “Mom, you're the best!” she sniffled, hugging her one more time before stepping back towards her chair. “I could stay here and chat with you for hours, but I think there are other people here waiting to take a crack at you! Lester? Lana?” 

The blue-haired man from earlier stood up, as did the ginger woman, passing the baby in her arms to Aideen before shyly greeting Brigid. 

“Ummm, Aunt Brigid?” the woman spoke up, shoulders raised and arms folded in on herself. “It's me...Lana. And this is my brother Lester. I don't know if you remember us, but we're Aideen and Jamke's kids.” 

The man, presumably Lester, smiled uncomfortably and silently waved. He was tall—taller than Faval, anyway—and had the look of someone who wasn't at ease in social situations. 

“Oh, right!” Brigid replied. “I know those names, now. Lana and Lester, my niece and nephew. You'll have to forgive me; my...memory ain't what it used to be.” she nervously laughed, a bit embarrassed over how many times her memory has been erased over the decades. “You...grew up in Isaach, right? With Seliph and the others?”  
“Mhm.” Lester nodded. “We were some of the lucky ones. Mother raised us in hiding all those years, and when the time came, Lord Oifey gave us the tools we needed to fight back against the Empire. Things could've been a lot worse for us than they were.” 

Lana chimed back in, a soft smile growing across her face. “The other kids who were raised with us...we were like family. Larcei, Ulster, Creidne, Dalvin, Tristan, Dermott...” 

Upon hearing the blond nobleman's name, Lester's face fell and his shoulders slumped, as if an old wound had suddenly reopened. 

“Oh...sorry, Lester.” his sister apologized. “I- I forgot.” 

“Whatever.” the bow knight grumbled under his breath. “I liked him, we kissed once, then he met Tinni and fell in love. Who cares?” 

Heh.” Brigid smirked, a bit too amused at her nephew's old heartbreak. “The jealous type, are we, Lester? What, you don't have your own love in your life?” 

Lester flushed in response. “It's not like that.” he quickly replied. “I got married last year, at my mother's _insistence_. We're doing fine. She's pregnant with twins, even. It's just, you don't forget your first love, is all.” 

“Fine, fine! I won't prod anymore!” the veteran sniper threw up her hands in concession. “What about you, Lana? Those brats over there yours?” 

The ginger softly smiled and looked over at the toddler and baby being minded by Aideen behind them. “Y-yes.” she confirmed. “Those are my children. Would you like to meet them?” 

“Sure! Why not?” Brigid replied, she and her niece stepping onto the edge of the veranda next to Aideen. 

Lana beamed as she pointed to the infant in Aideen's arms. “This is my little daughter, Nieve.” she told her aunt. “She's just three months old, and she's a remarkably easy baby.” 

Brigid smirked, remembering how decidedly _un_ easy her own children were. Clearly only Aideen was able to pass on the calm genes in their family. “She's certainly a cute kid!” she commented. “Her eyes are a nice shade of purple. You don't see that every day!” 

Aideen giggled at that comment. “If you really want to see something unusual, take a look at her brother's birthmark!” she chimed in. “Come here, Sigmund!” she beckoned to the toddler happily stumbling around the yard. “Come to Grandma!” 

“Grandma! Grandma!” he repeated, climbing back up onto the veranda, standing at Aideen's feet. “Grandma, up?” he asked, gesturing for Aideen to lift him into her lap. 

“Anything you say, little prince.” the abbess replied, handing little Nieve back to Lana as she hoisted Sigmund into her lap. 

Brigid stepped closer to get a look at her grand-nephew. He had blue hair and eyes to match, something rare but not unheard of in House Jungby, but the way Aideen addressed him and the birthmark on his shoulder revealed a different answer. 

“Is that...the Brand of Baldr?” the sniper asked, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. She turned to face Lana one more time. “Are you telling me that you had two kids with _Seliph_ of all people?!” 

The younger woman simply blushed and shyly averted her gaze. “Well...yes.” she answered, a soft, lovestruck smile growing across her face. “Lord...ummm...King Seliph...is my husband. We grew up together, and I believe I've always loved him. He asked me to marry him after we took back Belhalla. I wish he could have made it here today, but alas, being the king of Grannvale doesn't allow him much time off. At least he let me take the children so you could meet them!” 

“True!” Brigid slung an arm around Lana's shoulders. “If that Seliph is anything like his dad was, he's got to be a fine king and an even better husband! You're a lucky girl, Lana. Now, let's see if little Sigmund wants to say hi to me." 

“Of course!” Lana stepped aside so that Brigid could see Aideen and Sigmund. “Sigmund, this is Aunt Brigid. Can we say Auntie Brigid?” she cooed. 

“Brigid! Auntie Brigid!” the toddler clapped as his blue eyes sparkled. 

Brigid couldn't help but smile at this. “Nice to meet you, Sigmund. I hope I get to see a lot of you from now on!” she mussed his soft cobalt hair with her hand. He giggled in response. 

“Now, then.” Aideen chimed in, bouncing Sigmund in her lap. “I believe Faval mentioned a surprise before, yes? I believe now is the time to reveal it.” 

“Heh.” the veteran sniper folded her arms. “As if all this wasn't enough of a surprise!” she retorted. “But I'll play along. Where did Faval go, anyway?” she looked around, and it seemed her son had disappeared from view while she was distracted talking with Lana and Lester. 

“I'm right here, Mom!” Faval called as he stepped back onto the veranda. There was a woman with him; her long green hair was tied in a straight-back ponytail and she wore a deep red tunic with beige riding pants. She looked familiar, for sure, but what caught Brigid's attention the most was that she and Faval walked out holding hands, and the woman had a sling around her shoulders with a baby inside. A baby with wispy blond hair not unlike Faval and Patty had as infants. 

“Mom...” the younger sniper continued, “This is Boann...my wife.” he blushed as he squeezed the young woman's hand. She looked over at him and smiled. 

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Brigid.” the green-haired woman extended her hand, which Brigid took. 

“Likewise!” Brigid replied. “Let me guess. You're Bress' granddaughter, right? The knight girl he was talking about?” 

“You...met Grandfather?” Boann asked. “Well, yes! But how did you know?" 

“Kid, you look _exactly_ like your uncle Midir!” the veteran sniper laughed heartily, remembering how often the shy bow knight was mistaken for a woman during their campaign decades ago. “Don't worry, it's a compliment! Your uncle was the most beautiful man I ever saw! If Chulainn hadn't gotten to me first, maybe things could've happened between us!” 

“Mom!!” Faval scolded. “You're embarrassing me!” 

“Oh, lighten up, Faval!” Brigid chuckled. “Now, let me guess, the baby strapped to Boann's chest is yours?” 

“Uh...yeah.” Faval replied. “He is.” he then stepped closer to Brigid, still holding his wife's hand. “Mom, this is Mael...my son.” he smiled wider than he ever had before. 

Upon closer inspection, the evidence was right there in front of the family. On the back of Mael's tiny hand was a birthmark—the same one that graced Faval's elbow and Brigid's chest—the Brand of Ulir. He was indeed a scion of House Jungby. 

Brigid reached out her hand for the one-year-old baby to grasp. He tightly grabbed her index finger, and she felt a warmth in her chest from where her Brand lay, his own radiating slightly in the process. 

“Oh, wow!” the veteran sniper looked at the baby in amazement. “His Brand is glowing! Yup, that's your kid, alright! Make sure you raise him well.” 

“I...I will. Thanks.” Faval stutteringly replied, still a bit flustered over the day's events. “And you'll be around to watch him grow up, too, right?” 

Brigid solemnly nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I will. I screwed up with you and Patty, but I won't screw up again. I promise. For you, your wife, your baby, and the baby on the way.” 

“Wait...” Boann looked shocked. “How did you know I'm pregnant?” 

“I've been a sniper for decades. I'm trained to notice things!” the elder woman confidently replied. “You've got a little bit of a bump right underneath where you have Mael. Either way, you seem to make my son happy, so I support you.” 

“Thank you, Lady Brigid.” Boann replied. “I hope this all hasn't been too much for you, what with how long you've been gone.” 

Brigid shook her head, lightly smacking her daughter-in-law's shoulder. “You don't need to worry about me! I'm a tough lass. Always have been. Even though now, I'm less of a 'lass' and more, well, a grandma.” 

“Only technically!” Faval gave his mother a playful slap on the back. Clearly that way of showing affection ran in the family. “You've got plenty of years on you yet!” 

“From your mouth to Ulir's ears!” Brigid replied. “But still.” she took everything all in. Her family reunion, meeting relatives she never knew, and finding out that her kids now have kids. “I can't believe it!” she started laughing the hardest she's laughed all day. “I'm a grandma!” 

This prompted Faval and Boann to laugh, as well. Aideen and Lana giggled lightly, and even Lester cracked a smile. It was definitely nice to have a real family again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brigid is back where she belongs at long last! Also, these kids (and the ones Patty, Boann, and Lester's unnamed wife are pregnant with) are a few of my Third Gen OCs, whom I might write about later on. I hope you enjoyed this one, though!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reunion of the Archer's Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515888) by [Catnipium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipium/pseuds/Catnipium), [JAKQ7111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111)




End file.
